Alice Chapman and the Great Fk Up
by The-Halfblood-Ginger
Summary: Alice is left alone at the house. Bad idea. During a seemingly harmless anime marathon, a transmutation circle she copied reacts oddly and the next thing she knows, Truth is pushing her through the Gate with only the words 'I hope you'll do better than the others'. This was NOT part of the plan. Possibly made M later due to violence and my dirty mouth, though I doubt it. EdxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! HBG here… I have a new fanfiction now of all times… *facepalm*. I really am determined with this one though… I even have this one somewhat planned out! If you know what I'm talking about, I'm sorry. If anybody here likes Death Note and is interested in adopting a fic head on over to my Death Note fanfic and see if you want to take it over. I kinda lost interest and it deserves to be finished so yeah..**

**Anyways, I actually have this one planned out a little. I have a plan of where I want to go up until around chapter 7-10. I'm not sure how many chaps I wanna spend on certain subjects so that's roughly how much I have planned. I just need to watch some season 1 again to refresh myself on the events. **

**Without further ado, I present…**

Alice Chapman and the Great Fuck Up

**Great name, right?... Pretty much describes how all OCs end up in Amestris..**

Chapter One: This Wasn't a Part of the Plan

Alice Chapman sat on her bed, blankets askew as she readjusted. Said girl was currently engrossed in her laptop, grey eyes examining the array with focus. A drawing pad with a circle she had painstakingly drawn to be as perfect as she could get laid to her right, along with a pencil. The house was empty, save for her, as her parents had left her in charge of the house while they were on a business trip. Most fifteen year-olds would take this opportunity to have a party and go wild.

Alice was not other fifteen year-olds.

No, instead she decided to be a vegetable and lay around her room having an anime marathon. It was day three, and she had already gone through _Inuyasha, Highschool of the Dead, Fruits Basket, _her favorite few seasons of _Bleach _(Which was really only the 2nd and 3rd)_, Ouran Highschool Host Club, _and now she was on _Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood._ The anime was by far one of her favorites, and her obsession had taken her as far as trying to imitate all the transmutation circles. Fun, but a pain in the ass to get started. Right now Ed was in the 5th laboratory, and Alice paused the episode as she reached for the pad to her right. Now came the hard part.

After about 30 minutes of slow drawing and no small amount of bouts of rage, the transmutation circle was finished. She sighed in happiness at the finished work. Even though she had only finished the series once and was working on going through it again, she loved it to death. Some events were still fuzzy, but she didn't care. Grabbing a pair of scissors, she began to cut out the circle to post to her bulletin board of random things. As she was making the final cut with a sharp snap of the blades, a sting hit her left thumb. Wincing, she looked to the papercut. Shit. Some of her blood got on the circle, and now her thumb hurt.

Standing up, she left the room to grab a bandaid. She never noticed that the transmutation circle was starting to faintly glow.

#-#-#

When Alice returned to the room, wounded appendage now safely covered with a bandaid, a bright light filled her vision, causing her to close her eyes. When she opened them, she found herself in a bright white room with a _very _familiar door in front of her.

What the actual fuck?

Walking to the door, she was shocked to see a red stone that she knew all too well lying on the ground. Brows bent in curiosity and slight fear, she picked up the stone. A crackling energy filled the air, and her hand burned. Gasping, she dropped the stone. Alice heard a chuckling behind her.

No. No, no, no…. This wasn't what she thought it was, right? A faceless being sat with it's legs crossed in front of her.

"Truth." She said in the dead silence. Truth just cocked it's head at her in the same way a dog would, seemingly examining her. Even though it had no face, she could clearly see it's mad familiar smirk.

"I hope you'll do better than the others." Was all it said, and it pushed her in the Gate. The doors closed and all went dark.

**Okay, unedited, short, and written in around 20-30 minutes. Cut me some slack, I just couldn't wait any longer. What do you guys think so far? Chapter 2 should be posted Tuesday bc I have to study for my EOI tomorrow (I've barely studied at all so wish me luck).**

**Until then, HBG **


	2. Chapter 2- Okay, Who Slipped me Shrooms?

**Welp, ended up writing on Monday. The test I'm taking is for an advanced math class because I made the genius decision to go ahead and take the math class for math that's 2 grades above me. Yaay… *soul pathetically leaves body anime style* I'm royally screwed, but oh well. I can retake the test if I have to.**

**I'm literally so happy right now, though. I checked my account today and I have 3 reviews and 7 followers! You guys are literally the best thing ever. If I could send you brownies through the computer, I would give you them. **

_**True Thinker:**_ **Sure! Us writers have to stick together! You can use the same idea, maybe just change it a bit so it's not an exact copy. :)**

_**BlueIvy10373:**_ **Thanks! I need all the luck I can get..**

_**Nixie the Bloody Pixie: **_**I'm glad you like the the title!**

Chapter Two: Okay, Who Slipped me Shrooms?

It was a dark and stormy night. Seriously. The sky was black as pitch, the only light came from the occasional crack of lightning. Heavy waves of thunder shuddered with an ominous grumble through the moist air. Through the storm stood a lone building, it's wooden sign creaking on stressed chains. Abruptly, lighting shot out and hit at the bottom of the hill, briefly illuminating the sign.

_ L_

The door opened, sending light out onto the porch as an elderly woman peered outside to check if anything nearby had been hit; which something had been. Though she couldn't see it, she could certainly smell it. The acrid smell of charred wood and smoke blew through the air.

Unknown to the inhabitants of the home, a young girl was lying at the bottom of the tree.

#-#-#

Morning came, and the cheery landscape hid the events that had transpired that night well. The sign outside the Rockbell's house now lay crooked; the harsh winds had snapped the left chain. Winry left the house to inspect the damage, tool box in hand, when she dropped it in shock. The metal box hit the grass with a dull _clang_, but she didn't notice. There was a girl passed out on the ground underneath the tree in a pool of blood.

_* Two Weeks Later…_

_Ugh… What.. Happened?.._ Alice thought groggily. Her arms felt like lead, and for some reason she had trouble shifting her legs. Vaguely, she felt the heavy weight of thick blankets pressing down on her. Oh, thank God. Her parents came home early, and she just had a batshit crazy dream. That didn't really explain why she felt like utter shit, but it made sense, so that had to be it. Alice heard voices and attempted to open her eyes as she said:

"You guys… are back...early. You… Wo..won't believe the crazy… dream I had."

When she did open her eyes, well… Let's just say it was _not _who she was expecting to see. _Holy fucking Hell. _What the- Was that… Winry Rockbell? She was still dreaming, or someone slipped her shrooms or something. But the dull pain she felt in her left leg was real, and the pounding migraine was _definitely real. _The girl spoke to her in an odd tongue that Alice didn't recognize, though to her surprise (she was in too much shock to be that surprised at this point) the strangely gruff yet fluid (how did they do that?) language slowly translated into English through her ears. Well, it didn't sound like English, it still sounded like some weird combination of French and German, but.. she understood it.

"Oh, I'm glad you're awake. You've been sleeping like a log for a while now." The girl- Alice still refused to believe that it was _Winry freaking Rockbell_ in front of her - said, relieved.

"Where am I?"

Well, at least that was what she meant to say. Instead it came out dry, hoarse and incomprehensible. Coughing, Alice tried again.

"Where… am I?" She said, but the words came out in that odd foreign language. She hadn't even realized it, but she had spoken it without thinking.

"_What?" _Alice said, and this time it sounded like English, to her relief. The blonde just furrowed her brows a bit in confusion before answering.

"You're in Resembool. My Grandma and I found you a few weeks ago in front of your house. What happened?"

"..Resembool?" Said Alice with an incredulous look on her face.

"Wait.. Wait. In front.. of your house? And.. what do you mean, 'What happened?"

Winry- okay, she was starting to actually believe this stuff -gave her a confused look.

"You mean you don't remember being in a storm and missing part of your leg? How did you not notice that you were missing your left calf?"

…

Say that again? Alice didn't think she heard her clearly.

"My… what?"

As fast as she could, she tugged the blankets off her feet. She looked down at her legs. Correction: she tugged the blankets off her _foot. _She felt all the blood drain out of her face and her heart thudded in her chest. Alice was about to be sick. Taking deep breaths, she plopped back onto the pillows, eyes wide in utter shock and dismay. _Well, that explains the pain under my knee…_ She thought weakly. Yep, she was going to be sick. She felt like her heart was about to burst out of her chest in a gory display. Her only thought was: _Itwasn'tadreamItwasn'tadreamItwasn'tadream._

#-#-#

A minute or two later, Alice's heart had calmed down, though it still throbbed hard against her ribcage. Winry had helped her the best she could, and now the young automail engineer was looking at her worriedly.

"Do you.." She coughed awkwardly. "Do you.. remember what happened?"

Yes, Alice did remember, and she kind of wished she didn't. Of course, she couldn't really tell Winry- God, it was weird saying that - that she got pushed through the Gate by a fictional character into the fictional world of one of her favorite animes.

"Uh…"(If there was any time to give her.. anime self (?) a sweat drop, now would be it)

"I uh… I don't remember…. I don't even know why I'm even in Resembool." Alice lied awkwardly, hoping Winry wouldn't notice her less than well hidden lie.

Winry, could tell that she was lying about some of it, but didn't push the matter.

"Well, do you need us to call someone for you?" She asked.

"My family is… gone, and I don't know anyone." Alice said, not really lying this time. Her parents were off in her world, and she was stuck in freaking Amestris, of all places.

"Could I.. Stay with you guys? If I got automail, I could help. I'd work to pay it off." Alice said hesitantly. She had nowhere else to go, and while the prospect of having a metal limb painfully attached to her body didn't sound pleasing, she knew it had to be done.

"Sure! If you don't have anywhere else to go, you can stay with us. Although you won't be working to pay off that automail for a while. You'll be too busy in rehabilitation, it could take a while. I hope you're sure of your decision." Said Winry.

"Thanks.." Alice clenched her fists. "I need to get my new leg as soon as possible. I have something important that needs to be done."

_* The Next Day…_

Swears rung throughout the room as the port was put on. Alice was biting her lip as she gruffly spat swear words occasionally. Yeah, automail seemed awesome until you had a fucking metal port shoved on your leg while you're awake.

"Get automail they said… It'll be fun they said. Fucking liars!" Alice had long abandoned speaking in Amestrian, and was spewing words left and right in her native tongue.

"When will it fucking be done…. Shit that hurts!"

A sheen of sweat was on her face as the Rockbell's proceeded to attach the nerves between the automail leg and her leg.

"Damn, this hurts like a motherfucking bitch! Fucking Hell.." How the hell did Ed not scream during this?! Alice wasn't screaming, but she tasted iron in her mouth from biting her lip so roughly and she had been spouting cuss words for about 20 minutes.

When the automail was finally on, she gave a large sigh of relief. It still hurt, but the Rockbells had taken pity on her poor soul and doped her up on sedatives. Ah… She felt like she was floating. The pain had been reduced to a dull throbbing, and she felt tingly all over. Everything seemed to move so slowly. She giggled, and watched as she tried and failed to form fists.

"Hey… It's not… So.. So bad now.."

Though the Rockbells probably couldn't understand her, they just smiled and nodded at her as if she was a small child. Alice felt a loopy grin cover her face before she passed out from exhaustion.

(A/N: I'm not entirely sure how automail is put on, so if I got it wrong please tell me! And as far as being doped up on sedatives goes, I've had 2 surgeries and I always feel like that when I wake up)

The next day, Alice stared down at her left leg. Though she had accepted it when she came here, she had still thought it was some drug induced dream. Now, looking down at the metal leg half that attached just under her knee, at the steel toes that weakly wiggled under her control, it seemed to all crash down on her. This had all really happened.

Hobbling up onto the crutch Pinako had given her, she ambled into the bathroom across the hall. She leaned herself onto the sink, the cold porcelain surface stinging her pale arms. Alice stared at the girl in the mirror. The girl stared back. The girl in the mirror had freckles splashed across her nose, dove grey eyes, and the same black hair that Alice had. She looked just like me, but what really sold it was the little scar going through the edge of her bottom lip. (A/N: Imagine a smaller reversed Altair scar. Instead of the top, it's the bottom. Instead of the left, it's the right. *starts imagining Altair* *drools*)

It was undoubtedly Alice. The only thing was, she was animated. It was like someone had hired Hiromu Arakawa to draw her. She was lacking the wide face it seemed most of the Fullmetal Alchemist drawings had, but her eyes had that FMA look. This was really happening. And this time, she really believed it.

* * *

**Yay! I finished it! And I did good on my test too! I somehow managed to get a 42 out of 55, which is one point below Advanced. So I don't know if it was dumb luck or not but I am extremely happy! How do you guys feel about the chapter? I liked it. I'm really enjoying writing as Alice. She's so sarcastic and brash. It's awesome. While this isn't a self insert, I'd probably be similar to her is I wasn't such an introvert who get's easily embarrassed. **

**Anyways, You guys are awesome and I hope you like this chapter! **

**Question of the Day: A Stormtrooper and a Redshirt (from Star Trek) are in a padded room. The Stormtrooper shoots, but does the Redshirt die? (I've never really been a fan of Star Trek but even I know of the infamous red shirts)**


End file.
